


say your payers

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Church Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the tucker brothers go to church with their mother while visiting for the holidays and harrison comes up with an idea
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Harrison Tucker
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	say your payers

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas 😙

the three tucker brothers sat in the pews of their hometown church. jackson, carson, and their mother were listening to the priest drone on while harrison began to zone out from boredom. 

he glanced up, looking past the older male priest and stared at the colored stained glass. he sighed, looking down at the bible that rested in his lap, until it was time for prayers. he bowed his head, closing his eyes and mumbling something incoherent, but convincing enough for his mom and brothers to believe he was actually praying until he lifted up his head and said amen.

his mom began to grab her purse, standing up from the wooden seat and moving to the aisle, along with jackson following behind. carson began to stand but harrison quickly grabbed his arm to keep him in place. carson looked down at his older brother with his eyebrow raised.

"boys, are you coming?" their mom called out to her other sons as jackson was already heading out of the church and into the car. harrison smiled, leaning his head foward so their mom could see him over carson's body.

"carson and i will catch a ride, you can go home and we'll be there soon."

carson stared at harrison confused but not questioning anything, he sat back down next to the oldest, watching his mom leave the church. after a few minutes, harrison dragged carson into the bathroom and locked them together in a stall.

"uh, harry? what are we doing.. everyone's leaving." he mumbled, looking up at harrison nervously. harrison didn't reply, listening for the last set of footsteps and the sound of a door locking. once he heard the clicking noise, he glanced down at carson, locking eyes with the youngest sibling.

he unlocked the stall door, pulling carson out of the stall and back into the main area of the church. harrison was definitely surprised carson hasn't fought back against him pulling him around or keeping him in church while everyone is gone.

they sat back in the pews, harrison felt some weird rush of adrenaline. carson was quiet, looking up at the glass that harrison was staring at previously before turning his head towards his older brother. "harry, wont we get in trouble for trespassing?"

harrison smirked, some unknown force causing harrison to lift up his hand and stroke his brother's cheek with his thumb. "don't worry about that, 'kay?"

"harri-" carson started before getting cut off by harrison leaning his lips onto carson's. harrison pulled carson closer without breaking the kiss. he finally pulled away to breathe, grinning at how red carson's face currently was.

"harry what the fuck was that?" carson covered his lips with his hand. harrison moved the hand away, giving him another kiss, but this time a quick peck.

"call me sir," harrison murmured loud enough for carson to hear before he began to plant kisses on carson's neck.

"harrison stop, t-this is weird now.."

"don't act like you're not enjoying this." harrison mumbled against carson's neck before beginning to kissing the area again. carson squirmed, trying to ignore how good it felt.

_this is your older brother, you shouldn't be into it._

carson shuddered, trying to shut off his brain. harrison chuckled, biting down into his skin gently. carson moaned softly.

"your moans sound so pretty, i wanna hear more." harrison breathed in carson's ear. carson whined, nodding his head quickly as harrison snaked his arm around carson's body. the oldest brother unbuttoning the younger male’s pants and lowering them to around his ankles along with his boxers.

"i always hear you jerking off when we're at home." harrison smiled, lifting up his hand and wrapping it around carson's shaft, feeling it twitch in his grip. "even heard you jerking off while we've been visiting mom and dad too."

carson felt flush, and he knew harrison could notice. harrison moved his hand up and down, feeling carson's body squirm and the youngest brother breath hitch.

"you always sound so hot, i have to fight the urge to walk in and fuck you every single time."

"oh harry.." carson choked out, moving his hips up and down in sync with harrison.

harrison stopped his fist, smiling at carson's pathetic whimpers. "no no, what did i tell you to call me, hm?"

carson looked down, staring at harrison's hand that was currently coaxed in carson's precum. 

"s..sir.. please touch me more." carson pleaded, harrison began to move his fist once again, feeling his own cock twitch from the sounds of carson's moans.

"s-sir, i don't.. fuck, a-ah. think i can go much longer." carson whined. harrison moved his fist quicker, leaning his face close to carson's ear.

"gonna cum, huh? gonna paint my fist white with your cum? especially while we're in church?" 

carson gasped loudly, body trembling as cum spurted onto harrison's fist. he panted, trying to regain his energy as harrison moved him back a tad bit and laid him down on the pew.

harrison stood up, unbuckling his pants and sliding them off in one swift motion along with his boxers. he sat up on the pews on his knees, spreading out carson's legs then taking his shaft into his hand and pushing himself into carson.

"fuck! s-sir."

carson gasped once again, screwing his eyes shut and trying to grab onto something but unsuccessfully.

"god, you're so tight." harrison grunted, slowly rocking his hips into the younger male. " 's so good.." 

carson moaned breathlessly, not completely over his first orgasm. his body felt limp as harrison thrusted into him faster and faster as time passed until harrison's body was completely over him, holding his hands down with his own as he pounded roughly into the younger sibling.

"s-sir, a-ah! god fuck, i-i'm so full from your c-cock." carson whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek as more cum dribbled down his unattended cock. 

his body felt sore from how big harrison was and from rubbing against the wooden surface of the pews, but he felt too drunk off of pleasure to care.

he wrapped his legs around harrison, panting and groaning as harrison continued to fuck into him, emphasizing his praises with harsh thrusts occasionally. 

"f-fuck." harrison gritted his teeth. "gonna.. cum in your pretty little hole, i-is that what you want— to be full of my cum?" 

"ye-yes! yes!, please sir." carson whined as harrison's thrusts began to become sloppy. carson opened his eyes, half-lidded, looking up at his brother; hair matted onto his forehead with sweat and lips parted with loud grunts escaping.

the empty church echoed with sounds of the two brothers, along with the sound of skin slapping. finally, harrison's legs trembled before he cursed under his breath and spilled into carson, carson came onto his own shirt as well.

harrison moved his hair away from his face with his hand, breathing heavily as he looked down at carson, who looked completely exhausted and fucked out. he smiled at himself before pulling out of carson. watching the cum drip onto the wood. he pulled his pants back on, helping carson's with his own as well.

"fuck.. harrison, that was.. amazing." carson murmured, still trying to catch his breath. harrison only chuckled, helping carson sit up. he looked down at the small cum pool then smirked.

"well," he looked back down at the cum spot, now with carson's eyes following his. "we can't leave any evidence."

carson gulped nervously before leaning his head down and lapping his tongue at the cum. harrison smiled, stroking his soft, brunette hair as he did so.

"such a good boy for me." harrison purred. carson cleaned up the spot then looked up at harrison as if he was expecting more praises. 

harrison brushed his hair away from his forehead, kissing the spot before letting his hair fall back into place. "let's get back home."


End file.
